In computer systems, a chipset is a set of electronic components in an integrated circuit that manages data flow between the processor, memory, and peripherals. The chipset controls communication between the processor and external devices. Computing systems can include input/output (I/O) interfaces/ports for connecting external devices to the computing systems.